


In Peace

by Kalloway



Category: Twin Signal (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Signal just needs some time alone.





	In Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tainry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/gifts).



> "prompt was 'finding privacy in that household on a dark and rainy night'"
> 
> November 1, 2008.

Signal fidgeted. It was dark, and rainy, and no matter where he attempted to go to find a tiny bit of quiet, alone-space, someone was there. Chris was in the library, Pulse and Nobuhiko were in the main room... The kitchen wasn't an option, either.

He didn't need much space, truthfully - just somewhere to sit with a tiny bit of elbow room for, well, any motion he needed to make.

And if anyone saw him, well, that would be the end of his fun. Grumbling, he finally found an uninhabited closet where he didn't think anyone would bother him for awhile. With a smile, he sat down and whipped it out - his shiny new Nintendo DS.

Finally he could play with it in peace.


End file.
